


Glasses

by Sweetsango



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/pseuds/Sweetsango
Summary: Tashigi and her missing glasses
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 18
Collections: ZoTash prompts, ZoTash prompts: glasses





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt challenge "Glasses", i've post it in my tumblr, and now i post it here

“Ouch”  
This was the umpteenth time she had hit something. With the condition of her eyes, it was very difficult to see without glasses. Everything became completely blurry, fortunately, she had mastered Observation Haki, so at least she was still able to recognize people and the surrounding environment.  
"Sorry, Captain," said a cadet she had just hit. "Vice Admiral Smoker wants you to meet him in his office immediately"  
"Oh okay. Sorry, I bumped into you. " Tashigi shouted as she ran towards the direction of her superiors’ office.  
It was surprising when she found out Smoker was not alone, there was Vice-Admiral Hina there. That's what her haki showed anyway because all she saw was a blurry shadow and pink hair. She tried to narrow her eyes to saw better but in vain.  
"Ah, Tashigi. Nice to see you here, " Hina said after Tashigi saluted her. More accurately saluted the jacket hanger next to Hina.  
"Nice to meet you too, Vice Admiral Hina. Is there anything you need? "  
"Yes, there is an important mission that we must carry out. But first, where are your glasses? "  
Tashigi tried to control the blush that appeared on her face when reminded about her glasses.  
"My glasses were lost in the previous mission, Hina san. And I have not had time to find a replacement "  
She answered while hoping her voice sounded normal even though the burning sensation on her face was getting worse because she remembered the reason why her glasses could be missing.  
Fortunately, Hina did not continue her question again. Just a glanced at Smoker and raised an eyebrow that Smoker answered with a shake of his head.  
After the meeting, Tashigi immediately prepared everything for the next mission. But there was something that caught her attention. On her desk there was a small package. When opening it Tashigi chuckled when she saw that there was a pair of glasses with a red frame in it, along with a note.  
“I’ve told you I will find it”


End file.
